J'aimerais tellement
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: Han pasado los años, pero ella aún no se lo puede sacar de la cabeza. Porque Teddy fue y siempre será su primer amor.


**Disclaimer**: No soy J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto nada de esto me pertenece, a excepción de Rémy y las ganas de seguir explotando el Teddy/Dominique.

**Summary**: Han pasado los años, pero ella aún no se lo puede sacar de la cabeza. Porque Teddy fue y siempre será su primer amor.

* * *

><p><strong>"J'aimerais tellement"<strong>

Dominique se observó en el espejo. Una joven de veinte años le devolvió la mirada, una mirada fría que, tiempo atrás, no habría tenido cabida en esos ojos de cristal. Pero Dominique ya no era la dulce niña de los resplandecientes ojos azules; ya no era una niña. Los años habían pasado, tanto para ella como para el resto de los mortales.

La joven suspiró y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. Era gracioso como, cada vez que se miraba en un espejo, no se veía solamente a ella, sino también a Victoire. Dominique era bastante parecida a su hermana mayor, si uno se detenía a observar los detalles. Los mismos ojos de azul zafiro, la misma nariz respingada, las mismas facciones perfectas. Sólo el cabello las diferenciaba notablemente; Victoire era pelirroja y Dominique, rubia. Victoire poseía adorables bucles que danzaban al viento, y Dominique, una cabellera lisa que caía en picada detrás de su espalda.

Claro que Victoire era perfecta y Dominique, no. Por eso él había preferido a su hermana.

"_Basta __ya__"_, se reprendió mentalmente, apretando los dientes. Volvió a suspirar, como si quisiera llenar sus pulmones con tranquilidad, y volvió a abrir los ojos. La joven de mirada fría la seguía observando desde el espejo. Ella negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo fuera cualquier pensamiento, y avanzó con prisa hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Su reflejo la imitó todo el camino. Dominique se puso en cuclillas y apretó _"play"_ en el equipo de música empotrado en la pared.

Las notas de una canción que había estado de moda algunos años atrás inundaron el estudio de baile. Y entonces Dominique se dejó llevar. Ya no controlaba su cuerpo, sus movimientos, su caminar. Música y letra recorrían sus venas, con incluso más vitalidad que su propia sangre, y la manejaban como los hilos invisibles de un titiritero.

La canción hablaba de un pasado del que la cantante quería alejarse, pero que no dejaba de acosarla. Dominique sonrió con tristeza para sus adentros, identificándose perfectamente con aquellas palabras. Porque ella también quería olvidarlo, quería borrarlo… pero no podía. Porque por más incorrecto que sonara, aún después de todos esos años, seguía perdidamente enamorada de Teddy Lupin, el esposo de su hermana. Dominique no tenía idea de cómo había pasado, pero había pasado. Y no había nada que hacer al respecto. Después de todo, Teddy ya había elegido. Había elegido a Victoire.

—_J__'__aimerais __tellement __te __dire __ce __que __veux __mon __cœur__…_ —susurró Dominique una vez que la música se hubo detenido; ella de rodillas en el piso.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, y no solamente por el esfuerzo físico que había supuesto el baile. Era la emoción de recordar su amor por Teddy, ese amor que aún seguía latiendo en ella, a pesar de que hacía tiempo que no lo veía, a pesar de que ambos tenían sus vidas hechas, vidas que no iban a volver a cruzarse en ningún momento.

Aún de rodillas sobre el piso de madera, Dominique se mordió el labio para no llorar. No valía la pena, pues sus lágrimas no cambiarían absolutamente nada. Pero resultaba difícil hacer entrar en razón al corazón, sobre todo cuando dolía tanto. Suspiró una vez más y alzó la cabeza para mirarse nuevamente en el espejo. Y entonces lo vio a través del cristal, de pie en la entrada del salón. Le sonreía, medio escondido en la penumbra, con esa sonrisa tan encantadora y ese cabello azul tan rebelde.

No había duda. Era él, era Teddy. ¿Pero qué hacía allí?

Dominique se puso de pie de un salto, dispuesta a salir al encuentro del único hombre que había amado en su vida. Entonces Teddy avanzó en dirección a ella. Las luces del salón lo iluminaron por completo y Dominique advirtió que se había equivocado. No, no era Teddy. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida para pensar que podría ser él?

—¿Estás bien, _chéri_?

Aunque le tomó un par de segundos recuperarse de la sorpresa, Dominique asintió.

—Estoy bien, Rémy, de verdad.

—¡_Pego_ _mígate_, te has puesto pálida!

Ella negó la cabeza, mientras intentaba comprender cómo había confundido el cabello negro de su novio con el azul de Teddy.

—Estoy bien. Te lo aseguro —insistió, aunque mentía.

Y ambos lo sabían. El recuerdo de Teddy no iba a abandonarla jamás.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>:

Esta viñeta se me ocurrió mientras oía la canción que le da el título, _"J'amerais tellement"_, de la cantante francesa Jena Lee. Me imaginé a una muchacha rubia bailando al son de la música, e inmediatamente pensé "Dominique". Y así es como nació esta breve historia. Por cierto y por si no se habían dado cuenta, Dominique se ha mudado a Francia porque no puede soportar quedarse en Inglaterra y ver cómo su hermana es feliz con el hombre que ella ama :(

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. (Y que tenga algo más de éxito que mi otro Teddy/Dominique xD).

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


End file.
